


Devil May Laugh

by Cipporah



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Comedy, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Erotica, Hair fisting, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipporah/pseuds/Cipporah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Zac spend a night partying in Las Vegas, but when their egos get the better of them the duo find themselves in a situation more promiscuous than they ever anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil May Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> A group of writers on Tumblr participated in this event called "Threesome Thursday." This is my submission for it. This is quite a long one shot. Lots of dialogue and buildup and much tamer than many of the other stories I've read for TT. There's smut somewhere in here, I promise. I kinda approached it like how I would encounter a threesome? Comically (well, I tried to at least). I hope it goes over well and you enjoy it! But seriously, quite a read.

The beat was pounding and the lights were flashing, the drinks were flowing and the cash was fleeting, the dancing was provocative and the women were gorgeous. Yes, from his spot on the leather couch, Tom could see all the happenings within PRiSM. It was the kind of place where first names were lost in translation - so long as your body molded perfectly with another, nothing else mattered. He leaned back into the cushion and sipped at his recently-refreshed vodka tonic. It burned going down his throat and rippled warmth throughout him.

"Hey, man, thanks again for coming out." Zac said, reaching over and clinking glasses with him. Zac was on his third drink with no intention of slowing down.

Tom had to raise his voice to be heard over the booming techno. "It's my pleasure. I'm just sorry I'm leaving for London before your actual birthday." Zac waved a hand, dismissing his apology.

Tom surveyed the scene on the lower level, the people bumping, grinding, losing themselves to the music. He watched the DJ, turning knobs and flipping switches on the spin table below. Some pop song remix blared from the speakers and the bass vibrated the liquid in his glass as Tom tried to bob his head to the irregular synth tune. 

“We should invite some ladies up here, have a little fun,” Zac wiggled his eyebrows, flashing those pearly-white teeth Tom often envied. 

“I don’t know…” Tom replied, spinning a lone ice cube around his glass. He had witnessed it many times before: women drawn to their VIP booth and never-ending bottle service like moths to a flame. And it only took one selfie, one tweet, one post to draw a myriad of responsive fans and make Luke go haywire. It was too much potential drama for a casual night out.

"Why? Do you think they'd flock around me and ignore you? That's a perfectly acceptable fear, Thomas, I hold no judgement."

Zac had a smug stare and a wave of heat crashed through Tom's cheeks. "Oh please, if anything, I'm trying to spare you from any embarrassment when you become a neglected wallflower." Tom held the tip of his tongue between his teeth, but Zac seemed distant, pensive even.

After a moment, Zac tented his fingers under his chin. "I believe we have arrived at a Gentlemen's Bet, my good sir," Zac proposed. “One girl. Whoever gets her number first wins glory, respect, and ends the debate once and for all,” Zac answered, before sticking his hand out. “Deal?” 

Tom rubbed his closed eyelids with his fingers. They had joked about the matter countless times before but he still regretted egging Zac on, even though there was no monetary wager involved. There was always an element of friendly competition between them, and tonight was no different; it was Vegas after all, settling a bet was practically mandatory. 

Tom begrudgingly shook hands with his friend - he was hesitant, but he wasn’t going to back down that easy. They scanned the area below, focusing more on the people by the bar rather than the packed dancefloor. There was much banter between them as they tried to narrow down their choices.

They noticed one girl: tall, brunette, and surprisingly alone. She had a far-off look about her, as if she was waiting for someone to whisk her off her feet - Zac was convinced it would be him. He spoke to the security guard, to invite her up to their booth. She appeared stunned when she was told, glancing up at them as they leaned against the railing. Tom gave a friendly wave, while Zac raised his glass towards her. The woman followed the guard’s slow ascent on the stairs and Tom watched her movements with great curiosity; how women could walk in heels that high would always be one of life’s greatest mysteries. 

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because we’re celebrating your birthday,” Tom warned, as they readied themselves to greet their guest.

Zac contained his chuckles. “I would love a challenge, but I don’t think I should expect one from you.” Tom bit his lip, nodding his head at his friend’s jibe before Zac whispered, “ _May the best man win_.”

The lady walked past the red velvet rope, her big blue eyes devouring her new surroundings. Her hair flowed in soft waves down the front of her shoulders and her smooth legs went on for miles. She seemed to size the two of them up, gaze jumping from one to the other. “Hi, I’m Audrey,” she said, a smile curving her rouge lips.

They introduced themselves, using their regular aliases so bias would be minimal. Tom called himself Edmund and Zac’s fake name was Jacques; why a man as American as him chose the name  _Jacques_  was beyond Tom, but Zac liked it and thought it would give him ‘points with the ladies.’

“Please, sit down,” Zac said, indicating the middle of their leather couch. “What are you drinking, Audrey?”

“Vodka cranberry,” she answered once she situated herself. She had one of those smiles that wrinkled the corners of her eyes and dimpled her cheeks. Tom made sure she caught him staring.

“You look stunning,” Tom said, admiring the seafoam dress that stopped mid-thigh, the  _perfect_  length. The sudden flush in her cheeks made for an interesting contrast in color.

“Oh, you’re British, Edmund?” Audrey said, her focus zeroing in on Tom as a drink was set in front of her. “I love British accents!”

“Oh, you do?” Tom asked, looking past her with an eyebrow raised at Zac, feigning shock. “It does add some silk to our voice, doesn’t it?" 

Before Audrey could give a proper answer, Zac stretched an arm around her neck and grasped her shoulder. “What’s a pretty lady like you doing all by yourself?” Zac asked, trying hard to lay on the charm and overcome his lackluster vocals.

She blushed, analyzing the silver clutch in her lap. “Actually, my girlfriend is here but I lost her in the crowd,” Audrey said, leaning forward to see if she could spy her friend on the dance floor; it was a futile effort due to the hundreds of people and the flashes of colorful light  that did little in the darkened room.

“Will she mind if you’re up here with us?” Tom asked.

Her lips were wrapped around the end of the petite red straw in her drink when she eyed him. “No, she won’t mind.” She yanked the straw out of the glass and rolled it along her lips. “We usually go our separate ways at the end of the night anyway.” Audrey placed a hand on his knee and gave a playful squeeze. She winked in his direction before shifting away from him and there was a lump in his throat that Tom couldn’t quite clear.

“Can I just say that I  _love_  your beard, Jacques?” Audrey gushed, her fingertips disappearing into Zac’s facial hair. “I’m a sucker for bearded men.”

“Doesn’t it just make me look so  _manly_?” Zac asked, his grin one of immense satisfaction. Tom felt a subtle vibration against his leg and he pulled out his phone, reading Zac’s text message:

 

> _Suck it, Trebek!_

Tom ran fingers down his jawline, kicking himself mentally for shaving and leaving him with barely-there scruff. He sent his friend a quick reply:

 

> _Touche, you lumberjack._

Audrey glanced around the booth. “So, are you guys rich, famous, or both?”

The two men laughed nervously in response before Tom asked, “Why do you think that?”

“I’ve never been in the VIP area before, it’s so fancy.”

"It's my birthday,” Zac piped in, “So we thought we'd come to Vegas to splurge and celebrate."

There was a twinkle in her eyes as her posture perked. "Oh, well that changes things...  _birthday boy_."

She had a hand on Zac's inner thigh as her mouth spoke some secret in his ear. Tom's thumbs moved quickly across his phone screen as he put words to his thoughts:

 

> _An appeal for birthday sex? Now you're just fighting dirty._

 

 

> _Survival of the hottest. Welcome to the Colonies, bitch._

Tom chewed his lip, both amused and irritated by Zac’s snarky reply. Zac certainly wasn’t making this easy for him. Audrey placed her mobile on the glass table. She had one of those generic design, hard covers on her iPhone; Tom saw his opportunity and seized it. "Oh, no."

"What, what is it?" Audrey said, her attention back on him. Zac looked at him as well, more out of curiosity than actual concern. 

Tom lifted her phone and inspected the back: a couple kissing with the Eiffel Tower in the background. "It's just that my ex-fiancée had this exact phone cover. She left me on our anniversary last month - she said she was in love with my best mate." He swiped away a single tear and sniffled: theatrics were always his specialty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a buzzkill, I just couldn't stop the flood of emotions when I saw that cover." He noticed Audrey stick her bottom lip out and added, “I’m just sensitive, I guess.”

Zac rolled his eyes, while Audrey reached forward, bringing Tom close to her chest. "Aww, you poor thing," she cooed, petting his hair, "You don’t deserve her, you can do so much better.” Her lips outlined the curve of his ear and he heard her whisper, “ _I can make you forget all about her_.” Her hands traveled underneath his black blazer, manicured nails scratching the light fabric of his shirt.

 Tom felt a flutter in his stomach and peeked over her shoulder at Zac. " _I. Hate. You_ ," Zac mouthed, while flipping him the bird, a gesture that only made Tom’s grin wider.

They continued to make small talk as the night progressed. Tom loved watching her red lips move, her tongue push against her teeth, her infectious laughter, the casual hair-flip. They discussed all matters, drank their fill, flirted with their hands and lips and voices; before they knew it, the time had gotten away from them.

“It’s getting late,” Audrey rifled through her clutch and pulled out an old receipt. After jotting something down on back, she rose and looked at them again. “If you want to keep this party going,  _that’s_  my room number.”

She gave a quick wink and was past the rope and down the stairs before either of them could comprehend what happened. Tom read and reread the three tiny, but legible, numbers she left behind:  _402_.

“Sooo,” Tom said, once a moment of prolonged silence passed between them. “Do you think this counts as her ‘number?’”

Zac swiped the receipt from his hands and regarded it once more, his eyes varying from large circles to thin slits as he processed her writing in his drunken stupor. “No, we’re still a few digits short of it counting.” He folded the note and downed the rest of his drink before coming to a shaky stand. “C’mon, let’s go to her room.”

“What, both of us?”

“Well, she didn’t exactly specify who she was talking to, did she?” 

He made a good point and Tom followed him out of the club and into the adjoining hotel lobby. They arrived at her room shortly after, and Zac rolled his neck and flexed his shoulders, as if preparing himself for battle - the warm-up made Tom groan. Tom knocked on the door of 402 while Zac leaned his forearm against the door’s side frame, right leg stretched back and smoldering glare on his face. Just when Tom lifted his hand to smack him, Audrey opened the door.

“There you are!” she exclaimed, “I had begun to think you bailed on me. Come in.” 

The two men regarded one another before stepping inside. They slid past Audrey as she stood at the entrance, holding the door ajar with her hands at her back.

Zac held her receipt in his hand. “Did you mean to give this to one of us, or…?”

Audrey was looking down at her bare feet, smiling, as her toes dug into the carpet. "No, it was meant for the two of you - I couldn’t decide who I liked better." Tom’s stare darted from Zac to Audrey to Zac again; and for the first time that night, Zac was speechless. "I couldn't decide between you because I want you.  _Both_."

Her body bumped the door shut and the handle clicked in place, locking them in with a woman who appeared to be starving for their flesh. Tom’s mouth fell slack and he made the tiniest squeak before Zac clapped a hand over it, stopping any possible objections.

Audrey, taking Zac’s action as acceptance and willingness to participate, pranced to the bathroom. "I'm going to freshen up a bit, and when I come out I want you both undressed and ready - I don't want to waste any time."

She vanished, a rush of water the only sound they could make out, and Zac’s hand dropped down to his side. Tom, still flabbergasted, headed for the door, hoping to make a graceful exit while he still could.

A firm grip on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. "And where do you think you're going?" Zac asked.

"I don't care about the bet anymore, you win, okay?"

Zac shook his head. "Oh, no you don't, Tom! You’re not giving up on me that easy." He grasped Tom's blazer, swung him around, and marched him into the center of the room. Zac gave him a gentle push onto the foot of the bed and stood over him. "You're doing this, as a birthday present for me."

"But-"

“But nothing!" Zac scoffed. "Aren’t you the person that said your second life begins when you realize we only have one, or some shit? Where’s that guy? Where’s that devil-may-care attitude of his?” ‘ _Devil may care_?’ It was seeming more and more like ‘ _devil may laugh_ ’ with each passing moment. "Don't tell me you've never wanted to participate in a threesome before. I know it’s on my bucket list."

"Yes, of course the thought crossed my mind, but..." Tom shuffled a foot along the floor, figuring how best to articulate his hesitation. "I always pictured it being with two  _women_ _._ "

Zac scoped the view out the window, the bright neon and traffic illuminating The Strip. "Well, obviously the situation isn't ideal, but I couldn’t pick a better man to experience this with." Tom gave a weak smile and glanced at his friend’s crotch for a second before looking away, a glimpse that did not go unnoticed by Zac. "Is it seeing my dick, is that what's making you uneasy?" Zac sighed, fussing with a button and zipper before whipping his penis out, pants and boxers in a pool at his feet.

"Whoa, dude!" Tom exclaimed, using his hand to shield his privates as his head turned, a shoddy attempt at purging his mind of that visual.

"I know, it's impressive, isn't it?" He bounced in place, his penis flopping left and right. "It's only weird if you make it weird. Be confident in your sexuality as a heterosexual male." When Tom maintained his defensive pose, Zac reached for the waist of his pants. "C'mon, let's see that infamous Hiddlesconda."

"Fuck you for calling it that," Tom said, pushing his hand away.

"What? I think that's a flattering phallus nickname - I personally call mine  _Leviathan_." Zac said, hands on his hips as if he was imitating a Greek God.  _Leviathan_  made Tom crack a smile, while Zac’s stance made him cringe; Zac had a way of doing that - making things hilarious and uncomfortable at the same time. "Think of it as a locker room and we're just two guys, hanging out."

He could find little fault in his logic and there was no way of getting out of this with any shred of dignity. So, Tom stripped down, discontent grumbling accompanying the removal of every article of clothing. 

The pair stood in front of the bed, facing each other, with everything God gave them on display. “Doesn’t that feel better?” Zac asked.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, semi-nodding. He noticed Zac’s eyes were glazed and he had trouble standing still without unsteady teetering. “Are you sure you’re even capable of...er,  _performing_?”

Zac looked offended and just put a hand up to Tom’s face, as if the question was too absurd to dignify with a response. They had just put on condoms when they heard the door open and Audrey appeared, clad in a fluffy, white robe. Her chestnut hair was draped over one shoulder and she reminded Tom of one of those actresses from Old Hollywood. Her steps toward them were slow and purposeful, demanding their attention.

“Well, there’s a sight for sore eyes,” she said, her gaze focused on their groins. It made Tom gulp, an action so loud he swore he heard it echo about the room. Audrey’s eyes met theirs, shifting from one set to the other. “You boys ever been in on a...ménage à trois?” They both shook their heads, and a funny sort of giggle erupted from within her. “Nervous?”

“I am, yeah,” Tom admitted. He knew it wasn’t wise, displaying weakness, but this wasn’t another strategy to win their little game - this is what he was  _truly_  feeling.

Audrey studied him, blue eyes peering deep into his soul. “I have just the remedy for that.” She opened the mini-fridge and took out a couple of Jack Daniel shots, before crawling backwards on the bed and laying down on her back. “Liquid courage,” she said, shaking the little bottle of whiskey before she undid the sash holding her robe together.

She was nude before them, looking like a sun-kissed angel floating among the clouds. The sight of her made him harden and Zac could have been a ghost for all he cared; the way her eyes sparkled made the world disappear and any concerns, fears, nerves he had drifted away. She twisted the cap off a bottle and filled her belly button with the amber liquid. Once it pooled at the top of her skin, she drew a line up her torso and spiraled her nipples with the remainder. Audrey’s forefinger curled, a silent beckon Tom couldn’t refuse.

The bed felt soft, but her skin was softer, as a hand glided from her ankle, over her knee, along her thigh, and rested at her hip. Tom was at her navel and glanced up at her - she nodded, urging him to continue.

The whiskey was cold, but went down hot as he sucked her belly button dry. His tongue lapped at the liquor trail, her skin adding a salty-sweet tang that enhanced the flavor. Tom ended his journey at her breasts, giving her nipples a vigorous cleaning. He reversed his path, ensuring he got every last drop before raising his head and meeting her gaze.

“See?” Her hand traveled to his forehead and her fingers ran through his brown curls. “You’re braver already.” Audrey looked past him and focused on Zac. “I haven’t forgotten about you, Jacques,” she said, patting the spot on the other side of her body. He joined them on the bed, stare fixed on Audrey. “I bet you’re thirsty too…”

Zac nodded and she opened a second bottle, filling her mouth with its content but not swallowing it. Audrey’s hand pulled his shoulders towards her and their lips collided with a loud smack. He eagerly drank what she offered, holding onto her cheeks with both hands.

Tom, wanting to keep himself occupied, explored her body with curious fingers. Her breasts filled the spaces in his hands and he gave them a gentle massage, enjoying the way they molded to his movements. He alternately plucked and rolled Audrey’s hard nipples between his fingers, and a he heard her moan into Zac’s mouth. Zac pulled away and brought his mouth to her ear, hands coursing through hazelnut hair.

Tom flipped his body so her south became his north, mouth skimming and kissing the now familiar terrain of her torso. His lips brushed against her brown curls shaped in a triangle - Tom thought it fitting, seeing as how they were in a triangle of sorts right now. His tongue played with her clit and he had to force her thighs apart as she writhed beneath him. Tom’s rough, wet flicks sent her into a spasm and he relished this new type of flirting far too much.

Audrey's hand wrapped around his cock, and the sudden contact made him gasp. He shifted his posture to get a better view of her and noticed Audrey’s other hand sliding along Zac’s shaft. The grip she had on both of them was identical as her hands moved up and down their lengths. Zac, mouth at her neck, let out a groan and Tom’s tongue was at a momentary standstill.

Tom gathered his strength and he resumed the dance with her clit, as his right hand ventured down her thigh, nails scratching her suntanned skin. His fingers circled her opening, coating her edge with her own wetness. His forefinger shot in, eager to feel her, and the hand on his cock sped up. Another finger joined, and then one more, diving in and out of her hot spring. As the pressure along his erection increased, so did the twirling of his tongue and the plunging of his fingers.

She released his cock and clutched at Tom’s hair, jerking his head back. When they locked eyes, she radiated passion. “ _Come here, you_ ,” Audrey breathed.

Zac was fondling her breasts and made the slow descent to her waist as Tom met Audrey’s face. She took his hand and licked his fingers, tongue sliding between the gaps as she dried him of her juices. Her body shook as Zac played with her pussy and her blue pools drew him closer. “ _Kiss me_ ,” she pleaded, her voice hoarse.

He was ecstatic to oblige, the taste of her wetness still on her lips. Her tongue gave a warm welcome, hugging and dancing and cuddling with his. Audrey’s nails scraped his back and her body arched forward, pressing her chest against him. She broke their kiss, mouth moving to his ear. “ _Take me from behind, Edmund_.”

He pulled away from her and she gave him a wink and curt nod and pulled Zac’s head up into her view. Audrey motioned for Zac to get on his knees and for Tom to do the same behind her. She got on all fours and did a slow crawl across the bed to Zac, almond-shaped eyes staring up at him like a panther ready to strike; it struck a delicious fear in Tom’s heart, one he was unafraid to pursue.

When she was level with Zac’s cock, she kissed the head, her tongue gliding back and forth along the ridges. Tom assumed his position on the other side of her, hands caressing her round cheeks. He held his penis at her entrance, sliding his tip along her nectar. The natural lubrication was slick and warm and he readied himself at her opening, one hand on her hip to steady him.

Audrey whipped her head back. “Fuck me.  _Please_.” 

Tom held his breath as he edged himself into her, her walls squeezing him as he pushed further in. He heard her sharply inhale before inching Zac’s staff into her mouth. As he filled her time and again, Tom was mentally thanking Zac for talking him into this. Zac had one hand on the back of her scalp while the other cradled a hanging breast. Sweat lined his friend’s brow and his cheeks were rosy, but he was thoroughly enjoying himself. The two shared eye contact for a brief second, and copied each other’s small smirk. Tom reached forward, fingers raking the dewed perspiration along Audrey’s spine. His hand rested on the dimples of her back, supporting him as he continued to plow her.

There was a slight popping sound as she pulled Zac free from her mouth. “ _Harder_!” she ordered Tom.

Their hips were clapping as Tom rammed himself further up her canal. Audrey’s head was bobbing aggressively up and down Zac, as he used a fistful of hair to guide her speed. Her ass was jiggling with the penetration from both ends, and he cupped a curve and it looked so... _enticing_. Tom’s hand hovered in the air and it came down on her bottom with a loud  _SMACK_! Audrey’s gasp of surprise made him grin, and it was a repeated sound as he kept spanking her with every other thrust.

Her moans mixed with Tom’s grunts and Zac’s pants created a raunchy medley that was about to reach its symphonic finale. Audrey’s walls clenched around his cock and with one final ass slap, her climax flooded over him. He ran a soothing hand over the spot where he spanked her, admiring the pink flesh against his palm. The quivering of her body vibrated through him, propelling him closer to his completion. Another thrust, another push, another jab and he could feel it take control. And he lost himself, like they were back at the club and the bed was their dance floor and this  _bliss_  was his music.

“ _Fuck_!” Tom cried in satisfied victory, head falling lax on the small of her back.

Tom’s eyes were closed and he stayed in Audrey, appreciating the rhythm of her body as she focused all her energy on Zac. Her stamina was impressive and Tom could hear Zac’s breaths getting shorter and quicker until Audrey’s rocking came to a slow stop.

“ _Fuck, yes_.” Zac’s voice barely registered over a whisper. Then, another louder cry, “OH, GOD.”

“Oh,  _God_ ,” Audrey repeated.

Zac let out a muffled, unintelligible exclamation which made Tom open his eyes, and what he saw next was beyond his expectation; Zac, hand over his mouth and eyes bulging, swooped his pile of clothes up and raced to the bathroom. Tom stared at the spot his friend disappeared from, his blinking rapid and his expression confused.

Audrey must have noticed his dazed appearance. “Your friend was  _this_  close to vomiting all over me,” she said, holding up two fingers that barely had any space between them.

“Shit,” Tom said, fingers rubbing his closed eyes.

“I hope he’s okay - I went pretty easy on you guys, seeing as how it was your first time.”

Tom let out a huff of air as he began to get dressed, wondering what other tricks she had up the sleeve of that white robe. “He’s fine, I’m sure. Just a little too much to drink. By morning he should feel better...or possibly worse.”

She was smiling at him as pulled up his pants. “I know you’re not who you say you are, ya know.” Tom’s eyes widened in alarm. “Yeah, I know who you are… rich  _and_  famous.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Tom repeated, as his eyes scanned the floor, thinking of the publicity shitstorm this could bring. But he approached the situation differently. “I’m sorry we lied.”

“I understand why you did, it’s nice to have a carefree night every once in a while. Don’t worry, I’m good at keeping secrets.” Her fingers ran over her mouth like there was an invisible zipper. “I’m glad he talked you into this.” Tom raised an eyebrow at her and she innocently shrugged her shoulders, “I kinda overheard you two from the bathroom.”

“Yeah, I’m glad he did too,” Tom said through his smile. “It’s a night I’ll never forget.”

They chatted until Zac came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and completely mortified. Unable to look either of them directly in the eye, his gaze bounced to various points of the room. “I-uh...I think I’m gonna go to my room now.”

“That’s probably best,” Tom said, rising from the bed. He turned his attention back to Audrey. “Thank you, for everything. And sorry again about...you know.”

“I know,” she said with a wink.

Tom flung his jacket over his shoulder and followed Zac out of her room. The door clicked shut behind them and they walked down the hall in silence, stopping only when they reached the lifts.

Zac aggressively tapped the ‘Up’ button. “We never speak of this again, understand?”

“Understood,” Tom responded with a single nod, his lips in a tight line. “‘What happens in Vegas,’ right?” He reached his hands into the pockets of his pants and pulled out a strip of paper. “But you know, despite all that, she still wanted me to give you this.”

Zac unfolded the little note and smiled down at the personal message and phone number scrawled in pen. It didn’t matter that Tom also had her number stored in his mobile, he was going to let Zac have the win - he needed a win.

“Thanks, man,” Zac said, almost as if he knew the good deed Tom had done.

Tom slapped his friend on the back as the lift opened in front of them. Yes, Zac needed a win but Tom deserved at least one last laugh at his friend's expense. 

“You were right about one thing,” Tom said, as Zac turned his head toward him. “I am never,  _ever_  going to have another experience quite like that one.” Tom’s back slid down the corner of the lift, clutching his sides as he snickered uncontrollably. “ _OH, GOD_ ,” he cried through his wheezing, hand over his mouth and cheeks puffed with air, his recreation of the earlier scene.

Annoyed at the mockery, Zac's face pointed towards the ceiling and his eyes squeezed shut. “I am seriously going to punch you in the dick, I swear to God, Hiddleston,” he muttered as the doors closed in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I made you laugh a little? Kudos and comments are love and happiness <3


End file.
